Rejoined
by LE McMurray
Summary: A chance meeting brings Jack and Daniel some surprises.


Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

I've always wanted to do a Christmas story and usually only remember on Christmas Day but here it is.

I apologise to anyone who finds this overly sweet and cliché filled but hey it's a Christmas story. Enjoy

* * *

Sara checked her mail before she pulled on her jacket grabbed her bag and left the house. She was a nurse now and due at the hospital for her shift.

She had decided after she and Jack had split that she wanted to do something else with her life. Maybe if she'd had the training she could have helped Charlie more than she did, maybe he would still be…

She stopped that train of thought.

"Hey," she greeted Doris who was sitting at the desk going through charts.

"Hi Sara," Doris grinned at her, Doris was the cheeriest person Sara had ever met, "New patient in room 5. And Dr Walker is still trying to date you so watch out."

"Don't worry I can handle him," Sara smiled, "You never met my ex."

x

Sara checked her watch; she had another hour or so left before she could go home. So she headed to check on the patient in room 12 as she did every shift. Looking down on their coma patient she felt deep sorrow as she gazed at the beautiful young woman who lay unconscious on the bed. Her long black hair was spilled across the pillow framing her face; the golden skin was sallow and sickly. The poor girl had been here for almost a year now and Sara always made a point of going to look in on her. No one knew her name; no one knew if she had any family, Sara found something drew her to want to care for the young woman.

"Well, it started snowing today despite it being October," Sara told her, "It looks like a Christmas card scene outside. It's absolutely beautiful."

The young woman didn't answer, Sara couldn't think of her as Jane Doe, Jane just didn't suit her.

"I'll come and see you before I finish," Sara promised, "You know it's almost Christmas, you have to wake up for that."

Sara left gently closing the door. After the door shut a soft moan came from the young woman as she shifted in the bed before turning onto her side and curling into a ball relaxing into a proper sleep.

x

She opened her eyes confusion filling her. The whole place was something she'd never seen before, boxes with lights that blinked as well as making strange noises.

The door opened and she turned fear filling her.

"Oh my God," the woman who walked in gasped in amazement before she ducked back out, "Doris get Dr Greene now."

She returned to the room, "Hi, my name is Sara."

"Hello Sara," the young woman murmured trying to keep back out of the way.

"What's your name?" Sara asked as she moved closer.

"I…it…I…" hopelessness engulfed her, "I do not know."

Sara was across the room in an instant and holding the young woman as she cried, "Shh," Sara murmured into her hair, "You're safe here I promise."

Dr Karen Greene came rushing in to find Sara rocking their coma patient who was crying.

"This is the doctor," Sara introduced them; "She's just going to make sure you're healthy."

"Please stay," the young woman pleaded to Sara.

"I know your shift is over Sara," Karen said, "But if you would…"

"Of course I will," Sara promised before turning to the young woman who was still clutching her arms, "I'll stay as long as you need."

* * *

"Good morning," Sara smiled cheerfully as she entered the room.

"Hello Sara," the young woman replied with a shy smile, "Are you starting your shift?"

"Actually no, it's my day off," Sara told her, "Aurora, you're being released today."

Sara had picked the name from Sleeping Beauty so the young woman had a name, besides Sara thought it suited her although she did every so often find herself humming 'Once Upon A Dream'.

"I am?" Aurora stared at her in amazement before worry filled her, "Where will I go?"

"Aurora, I was talking to Dr Greene and a few others and we have decided that we're only really willing to release you into someone's care," Sara explained.

Aurora looked puzzled, "Sara, you have confused me. You said I am being released and yet you are saying I cannot be released."

Sara smiled, "I'm saying we can't release you unless someone is looking after you."

"But I have no one," Aurora reminded her.

"Not exactly," Sara smiled, "There's me. I would like you to accept my invitation to stay with me until you can remember who you are."

"What if I never remember?"

"Aurora, I want you to stay as long as you need to," Sara smiled at her, "And if you never remember well I'll help you restart your life."

The young woman hugged Sara, "Thank you."

x

Aurora looked at the house in amazement; she was completely entranced by the world around her. If she was truly from this place then shouldn't she know it?

"You have a beautiful home," Aurora told her sincerely.

Sara smiled leading her in, "I'll show you your room."

The guest room Sara led her into had pale blue walls with a dark blue and silver border, it had a double bed in it the sheets and pillows pale blue also and the window overlooked the garden, which at the moment was covered in a blanket of pure white.

"It is lovely," Aurora looked out across the view, "Thank you for allowing me to stay with you."

"I could do with the company," Sara told her, "Look, you get settled and I'll make lunch then I can show you around the town to see if you recognise anything."

"Sara," Aurora called after her, "What shall I do? You have your work and I cannot impose on your hospitality. I need something to do."

"And you will have something," Sara assured her, "But just now you need to rest. So rest."

Aurora nodded and sat down on her bed, laying back she closed her eyes and let sleep take her. As she slept she dreamed, things she could never remember when she awoke.

* * *

Jack handed Daniel a beer before dropping into his seat, "Did I miss anything?"

"I think she cheated on him but then again I'm not sure who he is," Daniel replied with a shrug, "So maybe yes, maybe no."

"You're a lot of help," Jack told him, "Then again I'm not even sure what's been going on for most of this movie."

"Next time let Teal'c choose something for us," Daniel reminded him, "At least he picks action movies."

"I thought you hated them?" Jack asked.

"Not all the time," Daniel shrugged again, "If you're going to watch brainless rubbish then it may as well have explosions to keep you awake."

Jack laughed, "You'd think we'd get enough of them."

Daniel took a long drink glancing out the window at the white world, "I hate snow."

"That came from nowhere," Jack murmured, "Why?"

"It's cold, wet, makes you miserable," Daniel listed, "I prefer sand."

"Which gets everywhere and at least if you get snow in your food it just gets wet not crunchy," Jack argued, just for the fun of it.

"But sand's warm and soft," Daniel gave a small smile, "And structures you make from it don't disappear once the sun comes out."

Jack groaned, "I can't believe I'm arguing the merits of snow over sand. God we need lives."

Daniel sighed slightly; he bit back a comment that he'd had one and lost it knowing that Jack had also.

"So, what did Janet say about Christmas?" Daniel quickly changed the subject to the phone call Jack had just finished.

"Only that we're invited over for dinner on Christmas Eve as usual," Jack told him, "Then she and Cassie are going to her parents for Christmas Day."

"Sam and Jacob are away visiting her brother," Daniel said, "And Teal'c's with Drey'ac and Ry'ac."

"So it's you and me again," Jack told him, "Any preferences for dinner?"

"Chinese this year," Daniel shrugged before grimacing slightly, "Jack, how pathetic are we?"

Jack downed the rest of his beer, "You don't want to know."

x

Daniel closed his eyes trying to delay moving from his nice warm bed and into the freezing cold morning air. At least staying at Jack's he mostly got breakfast made for him; to be honest staying with Jack meant he actually ate breakfast.

"Daniel," Jack yelled up at him, "Come on and get up. Food is ready."

Daniel groaned; there went his relaxation.

"Daniel move it or you don't eat," Jack added.

"I'll be down after a shower," Daniel called back. Gingerly he stuck his foot out wincing at the icy air wishing he could just go back to bed but he and Jack were shopping for Cassie's presents today.

Taking a breath to steel himself Daniel bounced out of the bed and quickly into the hot shower. He allowed the warm spray to stream over him removing the traces of his dreams, the same dreams that he'd had for so long, the ones that woke him up in the middle of the night in tears or with a scream dying in his throat.

"Good morning sunshine," Jack greeted him as he appeared, "Breakfast is over there."

"Thanks Jack," Daniel took his seat and started eating, "So any plans for what we're getting?"

"Carter left us a list," Jack laughed, "She was afraid we'd get things that weren't suitable for Cassie's age group."

Daniel smiled, "Nice to know she's organised."

"Teal'c also wants us to get a present for both Carter and the Doc from him," Jack added, "He mentioned getting them each a necklace or something."

"Henderson's jewellers does really nice stuff," Daniel said without thinking, "I got some stuff for…" he stiffened suddenly trailing off as he realised what he was saying, "It has nice stuff."

"Great idea," Jack said quickly, "What about you? Any other shopping to do?"

"I did everything over the web," Daniel replied, "Easier, less hassle and it means there's no way you can find out what I bought you."

"I'm hurt," Jack grinned, "Hurry up and we can do this before the shops get too mobbed."

x

Sara could hear Aurora talking in her sleep but didn't understand anything she was saying. However it sounded like one hell of a dream.

"Aurora," Sara called knocking on the door, "Come on get up. I have one day off where I can do my Christmas shopping."

Hearing the sounds of movement from the room Sara went downstairs to wait for her young friend.

Aurora woke up breathless, she couldn't remember what she had been dreaming about but her entire body was aroused and her skin flushed. The intense dreams she'd been having since she had awoken from her coma didn't actually concern her but she wished she could remember why she woke up like this every morning.

She shivered as she threw back her covers the cold air a drastic contrast to the heat of her body. Allowing the water to flow over her Aurora tried to remember the dreams that filled her nights but as usual all she had was blankness. She still had absolutely no idea who she was or what had happened to her but she felt completely safe with Sara.

Yanking a brush through her thick curls Aurora stared at her face wondering if there was someone out there who wondered about her, taking a deep breath as she pulled her hair away from her face Aurora left the room to face the day.

x

"What's next?" Jack asked Daniel as they strolled through the mall.

Daniel consulted the list in his hand, "Books."

Jack frowned, "You're kidding? Carter actually put books on the list?"

Daniel shrugged, "Apparently Cassie wants them. She does like to read on occasion Jack."

"She's a smart kid," Jack grinned.

"How about I go get the books and you pick up the computer games," Daniel suggested, "That way we can get out of here a hell of a lot faster."

Jack nodded and tore the list in two, "Here's what books she wants, meet back here in about half an hour."

"Sure Jack," Daniel replied.

"Daniel, I mean it," Jack told him, "Don't get caught up browsing."

"I promise," Daniel gave him a serious look before he disappeared into the crowd.

"Should have checked his phone was on," Jack muttered before he headed in the opposite direction.

x

Sara frowned.

"What is wrong?" Aurora asked.

"This is open," Sara said as she examined the game she was getting her nephew, "I'm going to change it. Wait in the queue for me."

"Of course," Aurora smiled.

Sara headed through the aisles trying to find an unopened one, finally finding one she grimaced, "Great. This place discriminates against short people."

"Can I get that for you?" a familiar voice said as a hand stretched out and grabbed the box for her.

Sara felt a shiver run down her spine as she turned to him, "Hi Jack."

"Sara," he smiled taking in the differences in her, "How are you?"

"Doing okay," she replied, "You?"

"The usual," Jack shrugged, he looked at the box in his hand, "Who's this for?"

"Kevin," Sara told him, "They're coming down over New Year. It means I don't have to send all their presents to LA this year. What about your shopping?"

"They're for a friend's daughter," Jack answered, "Cassie. She's pretty much my team's mascot and since there's no other…we sort of spoil her."

"What are you doing for Christmas this year?" Sara broached the subject first.

"Daniel and I are doing our yearly eat take-out, watch bad movies and try not to think about it thing," Jack replied, "He's not a Christmas person either. You?"

"I have a friend staying with me who doesn't really know about Christmas if you can believe that," Sara smiled, "So I'm making us a traditional dinner. If you want to join us, you and your friend are more than welcome."

Jack felt a chill run through him, "I'll run it past Daniel and call you."

Sara knew it was his way of stalling on agreeing, "Good."

"Here," Jack handed her the gift, "I have to go get the rest of the presents otherwise I won't hear the end of it if I'm late."

Sara gave him an amused look, "Call me about whether or not you're coming," she ordered.

"I will," Jack promised, he leaned into her and very gently pressed a kiss to the side of her mouth, "See ya."

"Yeah," Sara breathed before returning to her place in the queue.

x

"Is something wrong?" Aurora asked as Sara stood a dreamy look on her face.

"No," Sara assured her, "I just ran into Jack."

"Your…"

"My ex," Sara nodded, "I invited him and a friend of his to join us for dinner on Christmas Day."

Aurora smiled, she knew how much Sara missed her husband, "That sounds nice. Who is his friend?"

"Daniel something," Sara shrugged, "Every time we talk Jack mentions him. He sounds like a nice guy."

"Well from what I have read on Christmas then…" Aurora paused searching for the correct phrase, "The more the merrier."

Sara laughed as they continued closer to the counter, "Well if Jack comes and he's in that sort of mood it will be a fun day."

x

Jack saw Daniel theatrically look at his watch as Jack appeared through the crowds.

"And you told me not to browse," Daniel's eyebrow rose mockingly.

"I actually ran into Sara," Jack told him, "If you must know."

"Did you get the presents then?" Daniel asked trying to keep his tone light but digging for information.

"Yeah," Jack started walking forcing Daniel to run slightly to catch up.

"And?"

"And you weren't that enthusiastic for take-out on Christmas Day," Jack grinned, "Sara invited us both for dinner."

Daniel bit the inside of his lower lip, "Are you sure you want me…"

"She's making dinner for a friend and invited us both to join them," Jack told him, "Where to now?"

"Jewellery store," Daniel reminded him, "For Teal'c's gifts."

Jack nodded knowing Daniel's other reason for going to the jewellers. Every year even after her death Daniel bought Sha're a present for Christmas. He would carry it around with him through the season and then give it to someone on base. Last years recipient only a few months after Sha're's death had been Nurse Roberts who gave Daniel a gentle kiss on his cheek completely aware of the significance of the gift and wore the necklace he'd given her ever since.

While Jack picked the presents for Sam and Janet from Teal'c, Daniel glanced over his choices for his beloved wife's present. Jack had been with Daniel every year he did this, hell he'd suggested it the first year and he could see the look in Daniel's eyes whenever he found the perfect present for Sha're even if he was never able to give it to her.

Jack paid for the two gifts and headed back to Daniel.

"Well?"

"It's beautiful," Daniel breathed looking at the bracelet; three entwined silver strands interspersed with diamonds and sapphires.

"Yeah," Jack agreed, "Is that the one?"

"It is," Daniel told him.

Quickly they paid for it and headed back to Jack's.

x

Jack dialled Sara's number quickly as he made them coffee. Daniel had taken everything into the other room to start the wrapping process.

"Hello?" Sara answered.

"Hi beautiful," Jack answered with a grin.

"I've told you not to call me here," Sara told him before laughing, "So Jack are you coming?"

"We'd love to," Jack replied sincerely, "Now tell me about this friend of yours."

Sara laughed again, "Do you remember me telling you about the woman in a coma?"

"Yeah?"

"Well a month or so ago she woke up." Sara continued, "With absolutely no memory of who she is, not even her name. I was the first person she saw when she woke up and over the next few weeks I became quite attached to her. So when they released her I let her stay with me."

"Sara…"

"Jack, she's not a danger to anyone," Sara told him hearing the concern in his voice, "She's a very sweet young woman who's scared of never knowing anything about herself. I even gave her the name she uses."

"And what was that?" Jack asked intrigued.

"Aurora," Sara told him.

Jack burst out laughing, "That's a little…"

"Yes?" Sara asked archly.

"Where did you find that?" he finally said.

"Jack I thought you knew your Disney movies," Sara laughed.

"Sleeping Beauty," they said together.

"When do you want us there?" Jack returned to the original subject.

"About noon," Sara told him.

"We'll be there," Jack said, "See you then."

"Bye," Sara's voice was barely a whisper as she hung up.

Jack finished making the coffee before going to join in the wrapping.

x

Daniel sat in his room at Jack's carefully wrapping the small jewellery box that held Sha're's bracelet. Jack knew how important this was to Daniel so had left him in peace, even now Daniel could hear the strains of White Christmas coming from the TV. Carefully he wrapped it in the paper before fixing the ribbon around it. It was times like these he missed her even more than usual, family holidays, the time to be with your loved ones. Sometimes it made him want to be sick. Now this invitation to spend Christmas with Jack's ex-wife and friend made Daniel slightly uncomfortable but he knew Jack missed Sara almost as much as he missed his wife so he'd go through the motions for his best friend.

Setting aside the small package that would be his constant companion for the next few days Daniel started wrapping the presents for the rest of his friends. They were going to swap gifts after Christmas when both Sam and Teal'c returned from their vacations. He did miss them both but couldn't deny them time with their families. Setting aside his gloomy thoughts Daniel turned his attention back to gift-wrapping.

* * *

Aurora seemed fascinated by the whole concept of Christmas and every little tradition. Sara found she was actually enjoying showing everything to the unusual young woman, despite the heartache this time of year caused her. The memory of her little boy at this time of year usually made her want to cry but showing Aurora everything was actually comforting.

Tomorrow Jack and Daniel would be joining them and Sara felt slightly nervous suddenly. The last time she and Jack had been together at this time of year was just before Charlie had died. As she lay in bed thinking about it she suddenly heard screams.

Sara threw back her covers and ran to Aurora's room finding the young woman screaming but seemingly paralysed with fear.

"Aurora," Sara grabbed the young woman in her arms rocking her, "Shh, you're safe. I promise. You're safe."

Sara wondered if Aurora was possibly remembering what had placed her in the coma, after a while Aurora calmed never once waking. Gently covering her Sara left her to sleep again.

x

Jack grabbed the phone as it rang, "Hello?"

"Merry Christmas sir," Sam yelled over the background noise sounding extremely tense.

"Hey Carter," Jack smiled, "How's the family Christmas."

"You don't think you could arrange an invasion just now?" Sam asked sounding slightly desperate, "Anything to get me away from here."

"Is it that bad?"

"Ten kids," Sam told him, "All under twelve, all hyped up on sugar and Christmas. It's a nightmare."

"Is that Jack?" Jack heard Jacob call.

"Jack, whatever Sam's told you, it's a hundred times worse," Jacob came on the line, "Even Selmak's patience is being put to the test."

"Well, Daniel and I are heading out for dinner," Jack told him, "So I'm afraid an invasion wouldn't suit us just now. Come on you two, you've faced worse things than ten kids. I'm sure you'll survive. Bye."

He could hear them yell his name as he hung up on them laughing trying to imagine their faces.

He and Daniel had spent last night with Janet and Cassie enjoying the look in Cassie's eyes when she saw the amount of presents for her.

They allowed her to open only one present from each of them last night and each had received an enthusiastic hug from their young friend. Janet would swap gifts with them at the same time as Sam and Teal'c.

"Daniel, come on," Jack called, "I said we'd be there by noon."

"I'm coming," Daniel appeared beside him, "Have you got the presents for Sara and her friend?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded, "Wine and chocolates are pretty standard but…"

Daniel shrugged, "You want to drive or will I?"

"Well, let's put it this way," Jack said, "I refuse to get in that piece of junk you drive and I'm not letting you behind the wheel of my baby."

"You drive," Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Excellent decision," Jack clapped him on the shoulder.

x

Sara finished fixing the potatoes when she heard them pull up. Looking out the window she saw Jack jump out followed closely by a younger man. They seemed to be arguing good-naturedly about something as they walked to the door.

"Aurora," Sara called up, "They're here."

The doorbell rang as she reached the door and she quickly straightened the dark green shirt she was wearing before she opened the door with a soft smile trying to repress the shiver that seeing him always brought on.

"Merry Christmas," Jack said with his cheeky grin.

"Come on in," Sara told him stepping back.

Jack gently kissed her cheek before turning, "Sara, this is Daniel."

Sara gave the handsome unassuming young man a smile, "I finally get to meet you. Jack's told me a lot about you."

Daniel's eyes sparkled with amusement, "It's not all true," he held up the wine, "Where do you want this?"

"Put it in the kitchen," Sara told him, "It's just through there."

As Daniel disappeared Sara turned to Jack, "He's as adorable as you always said."

"Don't embarrass him," Jack told her as he looked at the decorations and the tree, "The place looks wonderful."

"Aurora did most of it," Sara's voice became soft, "But it is comforting."

"Yeah," Jack leaned into her, "So where is the Sleeping Beauty, or awake one."

"Sara," Aurora said as she appeared on the stairs.

"Speaking of," Sara smiled, "Aurora this is Jack, Jack this is," she turned to Jack to see his eyes wide in astonishment as Aurora came into view, "Aurora."

"Sha're?" Jack breathed staring at the ghost in front of him.

"What?" Sara asked confused, "You know who she is?"

Jack nodded still staring at her, "Daniel!!" he yelled.

"You bellowed?" Daniel asked blandly as he appeared before he froze seeing her standing there, "Sha're?"

"What is going on?" Sara demanded completely confused as Aurora/Sha're walked down to the bottom of the stairs.

Daniel moved to Sha're and reached out to touch her face, as his fingers made contact with her warm flesh he had to force back tears, "You're real."

Sha're stared at him, looking into his deep blue eyes she took in a deep breath as her memories of him hit her, "Dan'iel?" she cried suddenly launching herself into his arms, "Oh my husband, my love, my Dan'iel."

Daniel wrapped his arms around her, "You remember me?"

"Yes," she laughed with pure joy, "I cannot remember much else but I know you. I love you."

Daniel swallowed back tears as he continued to hold her, "I can't believe this. How are you here?"

"You thought I was gone forever?" Sha're asked.

Daniel nodded unable to find his voice now.

"Daniel," Jack said quietly, "Why don't we move into the living room?"

Daniel managed to move from his spot taking Sha're with him not allowing her out of his sight or arms. Sara watched pleased to see the young woman she'd taken in look so happy holding onto the young man who also seemed so alive.

"Why don't we go check up on dinner?" Sara took Jack's arm pulling him away.

"Sure," Jack grinned, "Danny, don't forget the gift."

x

After Jack and Sara left them alone Sha're reached out for his hand, "Tell me who I am."

Daniel grinned, "You are Sha're and you're loved by a lot of people."

"I have a family?" Sha're asked.

"Yes," he smiled, "And we've all missed you so much."

Sha're smiled back at him feeling his fingers slide across her hand.

"I have something for you," Daniel said after a few moments of silence, "I get you something every year for Christmas," he explained pulling out the small package, "I can't believe I'm finally getting to give you it."

Sha're gingerly took the small present and smiled, "Can I open it?"

"Of course," he laughed.

Delicately she unwrapped the small box and opened it gasping in wonder seeing the beautiful bracelet sitting there.

"It is wonderful," Sha're told him, "Oh Dan'iel, thank you."

Daniel reached out and gently brushed his hand across her cheek before pulling her to him very gently kissing her, "I love you Sha're. I've missed you so much."

Sha're melted into his kiss.

x

Jack grinned before he closed the door.

"Well?" Sara asked when he turned to her.

"We may be eating alone," Jack grinned, "They look a little preoccupied."

"I still don't understand," Sara told him, "How…how…basically how?"

"We thought she was dead," Jack sighed, "Over a year ago and he grieved, hell he was still grieving until she appeared in front of him."

"What made you think she was dead?" Sara asked.

"We saw her die," Jack explained, "And we buried her. Sara, was there anything that could explain where she came from?"

"She was found just outside the hospital," Sara told him, "Unconscious without a mark on her with the exception of a scar that runs along the back of her neck."

"I know about that," Jack told her, "Anything else?"

"One of the nurses found a piece of paper in her pocket," Sara continued, "With four letters on it."

"What four letters?" Jack asked.

"R, H, T and O," Sara told him.

Jack frowned as he reorganised them, "Thor?"

"What?"

"If I'm right then a friend saved her," Jack told Sara, "What I don't get is why he didn't tell us?"

"Look Jack," Sara touched his arm, "Let's get through Christmas before we try and find out everything."

* * *

Dinner had been a rather strange affair. Daniel and Sha're constantly stared into each others eyes while Jack kept trying to get a conversation started. Finally when they'd finished eating Sara shooed them all into the living room and brought dessert out to them.

"Sit," Jack told her pulling her down beside him.

"So," Sara watched Sha're spooning some ice-cream into Daniel's mouth, "How much have you remembered?"

"Not very much," Sha're looked embarrassed, "But I remember Dan'iel."

"We can see that," Jack laughed, "Do you by any chance remember me?"

Sha're looked at him thoughtfully before shaking her head, "I do not."

Daniel laughed at Jack's mock hurt look before turning to his wife, "Be thankful for that, I've been trying to forget Jack for years."

Sha're laughed, as did Sara while Jack tossed a cushion at his best friend. Sara smacked Jack on the arm; suddenly Jack grabbed and started to tickle her.

"Jack stop," Sara laughed trying to get him back, "If you don't…"

"What?" Jack demanded with a grin.

"Remember what I used to do?" Sara asked with an even more mischievous grin than his.

Jack stopped tickling her instantly, "Okay."

"Sara, how did you do that?" Daniel demanded, "We could use something to shut Jack up on occasion."

"Sorry Daniel," Sara smiled secretively, "That's my trick only."

"Anything good on TV?" Jack asked changing the subject, "Or anything we haven't seen about a million times?"

"I have not seen anything," Sha're told him.

"The comedy stylings of Mrs Sha're Jackson everyone," Jack announced.

"Sha're Jackson," she turned to Daniel, "I like that."

"Not as much as I do," Daniel sighed.

Jack rolled his eyes only to be smacked by Sara again.

"Will you come with me?" Sha're asked Daniel.

"Sure," Daniel told her.

Jack and Sara grinned as they watched the young couple leave the room.

"Well, I'm guessing we won't see them again till tomorrow," Jack smiled.

x

Daniel couldn't keep his eyes off of his wife as they walked upstairs to her room. He didn't want to scare her but was desperate to pull her into his arms and never let her go.

"Dan'iel," she said softly as she led him into her room, "Can you tell me some things?"

"What do you want to know?" he closed the door behind them.

"Why does this all seem so new?" she asked him, "I feel like I had never seen snow before I woke up in the hospital."

"Probably because you hadn't," Daniel told her as he slid his arms around her waist smiling as she leaned back against him, "Your home is a desert."

"Yes," she smiled suddenly, "I remember that. Tell me more about who I am, about my family, about you."

"Well," Daniel gently kissed her, "I love you."

"I had worked that out," Sha're laughed turning to face him.

"You're my angel," he kissed her again; "I thought I'd lost you forever."

Sha're's eyes closed as he continued to softly kiss her, her hands slid along his arms and around his neck deepening the kiss.

Daniel manoeuvred them to the bed and laid her back on it without breaking the kiss. Sha're broke away from him gasping for air sighing as Daniel started to kiss along her neck his hands slowly unbuttoning her blouse and she lost herself in his embrace.

x

"So," Jack said.

"So," Sara repeated before smiling, "How about some more wine?"

"Why not?" Jack smiled allowing her to refill the glass, "Have you found a movie to watch yet?"

"Holiday Inn?" Sara suggested.

Jack shrugged not really caring what they watched but as long as he was with her. Sara curled into him as they watched the movie, her head resting on his shoulder. Jack slid his arm around her shoulders as they both relaxed.

After the movie finished Sara yawned and stretched, "I am exhausted."

"Well, toss me a pillow and blanket," Jack told her, "I can sleep anywhere."

Sara nervously licked her lips before she brushed them to his, "How about with me?"

"Sara?"

"Seeing Au…Sha're and Daniel together just reminded me of how much I love you," Sara told him, "How much I miss you."

Jack responded to the kiss she gave him before pulling back, "Are you sure about this? Because I don't think I could have you change your mind tomorrow."

"I'm sure Jack," Sara smiled at him, "As long as you realise that you can't leave either."

"I'm not going anywhere," Jack told her, "I promise."

Sara took his hand and pulled him off the couch, "Come on."

* * *

Sha're gently disentangled herself from Daniel's arms and slipped out of bed. A faint smile touched her lips as she remembered she would keep some biscuits or crackers next to their bed so if she woke in the night hungry after being with him she wouldn't have to move from his warm embrace.

If only she'd remembered that before, she thought amused as she pulled on her robe.

Walking softly downstairs she jumped finding Sara already raiding the fridge.

"Sara," Sha're whispered seeing the smile on her friend's face, "I take it Jack is not sleeping on the couch."

Sara grinned, "Nope. And what about you?"

"My memory is still filled with holes," Sha're told Sara, "But Dan'iel is clear in my mind. And every moment I am with him feels so right."

"Hungry?" Sara asked bringing out a packet of cookies.

"Starving," Sha're smiled.

They sat and talked for a while as they ate the cookies before deciding to return to their respective beds.

"Sara," Sha're called before they separated, "I want to thank you. For everything you have done for me. For helping me when I was alone and in a way giving me back my life and my Dan'iel."  
Sara hugged the younger woman, "Seeing you two together made me realise that if I wanted Jack back I just had to grab him. And I have. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight," Sha're smiled.

Re-entering her room Sha're smiled to find Daniel still fast asleep snuggled under the covers. Shedding her robe Sha're slipped back in beside her love and settled down to sleep cuddled up against him no longer afraid of never knowing who she was.

* * *

**One Year Later.**

"Jack," Sara called, "They're here."

"You sit and I'll get the door," Jack ordered giving her a kiss as he passed gently touching her swollen stomach where their baby girl lay. They'd found out the sex of the baby to be prepared if they were having a boy.

"I'm not ill Jack I'm pregnant," she rolled her eyes at him, "Now let me go get the door and you finish fixing dinner."

Over the past year Jack and Sara had remarried while at the same time Daniel and Sha're renewed their marriage vows with both women now pregnant.

"Hi Sara," Sam grinned, as she and Jacob stood in the doorway, "Daniel's helping Sha're in and Janet, Cassie and Teal'c will be here soon."

Sara laughed, "Come on in you two it's cold out here."

"Thought you'd never ask," Jacob grinned, "How are you feeling?"

"Like a whale," Sara replied as Jacob hugged her, "But I'm getting used to it. Jack's in the kitchen."

As Jacob and Sam entered the house Sara smiled to see Daniel and Sha're walking slowly towards the door. Sha're, pregnant with twins, was in a more delicate condition than Sara, her slight frame was strained from the weight of her children so Janet had her resting completely for the next three months.

"Hi," Sara smiled as Daniel kissed her cheek, "Sha're I'd hug you but I don't think we'd be able to reach each other."

"Dan'iel can barely hug me these days," Sha're replied with grin, despite her fragility she glowed with happiness.

"Well come in and sit down," Sara ordered, "Or Janet will have my head when she and Cassie get here."

Sha're laughed and waddled inside with Daniel's arm around her waist to guide and help her. Daniel sat her on the couch placing cushions to support her back giving her a quick kiss before he went to join Jack.

x

Sara settled onto the other couch across from her friend happily allowing Jack and his cohorts to finish making Christmas dinner.

"How are you feeling?" she asked her friend.

"Tired," Sha're smiled rolling her eyes, "And Dan'iel is constantly hovering over me."

"He's just worried about you," Sara reminded her.

"I know. It is nice to a certain point. How about you?" Sha're asked.

"Honestly I feel great," Sara shrugged at Sha're's frown, "Sorry, but I am so energised lately."

"Here you go," Sam appeared beside them placing a tray on the table, "Orange and lemonade for you two and wine for me."

Sam handed them each their drink before settling in the spare chair, "Dinner should be ready soon but with those three in there who knows."

x

Dinner was very different from the year before with Sara, Jack, Sha're, Daniel, Sam, Jacob, Janet and Cassie all together. After dinner they swapped presents and enjoyed each other's company.

"Okay everyone shut up," Jack called over the noise, "I want to propose a toast."

Amid much giggling and jeers everyone finally fell silent.

"To my beautiful wife," Jack smiled, "Who for some unknown reason took me back and got landed with you lot as well."

"Not to mention this," Sara called touching her swollen stomach.

"To Daniel and Sha're," Jack continued, "Who are together where they belong and giving us some more geniuses."

"We do not know that Jack," Sha're told him.

"With you two as their parents," Jack rolled his eyes, "And to the rest of you. To my friends…No, make that to my family Merry Christmas."

Everyone raised his or her glass.

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
